


In the Light of Dawn

by BdrixHaettC, Noctemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, HaleCest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had forgotten to close the blinds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to take my mind off the freaking season two promo. 
> 
> **Warning:** HaleCest. We have Wincest, McCest and now HaleCest. My head is a weird place sometimes.
> 
> None-betaed.

They had forgotten to close the blinds. With the sun rising over the horizon, the light spilling into the single room Laura shared with her brother, she startled awake. Already perpetually on edge Laura half shifted before she was awake enough to determine nothing was amiss. Just her pounding heartbeat drowning out everything else. 

She mentally cursed as she tried to dispel the cobwebs clouding her mind. It was stupid of them, careless even, and Laura wrestled with her anger. They couldn’t afford being this careless. Not now. She breathed in through her nose, just like her father had taught her but she wasn’t making any headway until she looked down at the sleeping form lying next to her. Slowly the anger drained from her tense form, the red glow in her eyes gradually receded as her vision turned back to normal, human. 

She flexed her fingers and her hands morphed into their more harmless shape. She closed her eyes and let her breathing even out to eventually match her brother’s and the tension slowly bled out of her shoulders. It was impossible to maintain agitated when Derek looked as relaxed as he did, peaceful in ways she has a hard time recalling when the last time she’d seen him like that was.

Slowly, so as not to jostle Derek, she scooted down the bed to lay back down and pulled up the blanket that had pooled in her lap when she’d startled awake. She could wait a couple of more minutes before getting up. For him, she would wait forever. As she burrowed down against his side she eyed his back. The tattoo spanning the space between his shoulder blades never failed to draw her eyes and her lips quirked in amusement.

She remembers the day he’d gotten it. It had been an interesting day to say the least. Lifting her hand she gently pressed her palm against the center of it, spreading her fingers. She could barely cover it. Beneath she could feel Derek’ s steady heartbeat, his heat radiating into her skin. Leaning forward she pressed her nose against his back and inhaled.

The scent was one she loved, it spoke of home, of family, of pack and of ‘mine’ . Being surrounded with that scent was her favorite place in the world to be and Derek was the only one that could calm her down by simply wrapping himself around her. His presence was the only thing sometimes that prevented her from succombing to the seemingly bottomless pit that was her anger, her hatred towards those who had destroyed her family.

Knowing that, knowing also that what she had planned to do soon would hurt him, broke her heart. She hoped that Derek could one day forgive her. But she needed to do this, she needed to go back to Beacon Hills, a place they’d both sworn never to return, and put the ghosts to sleep. The need to go back has grown over the years and there were days when she thought she was being haunted by the dead, demanding retribution. If only she could put them to rest once and for all, she’d be free, they would both finally be free.

She shook those dark thoughts away, wanting to only enjoy the time she had basking in the light of the dawn that turned Derek’s skin into an enthralling golden hue. She pressed her body closer up against his back feeling his naked form against her own. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but she didn’t want to wake him up.

Pressing her face against his back she let his scent wash over her, her palms moving in gentle circles over his sleep warm skin. She was slowly lulling herself into a drowsy sleep when she heard a snort from the form in front of her before Derek turned around, his eyes dark with intent but also amusement.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Derek said as he reached out and wrapped her in his arms. Laura tilted her head back and arched an eyebrow.

“Really?” she said and Derek nodded decisively. “Really,” he responded before he pressed a quick kiss against her lips.

Belatedly Laura realized that Derek had woken up the moment she’d startled awake. He’d been pretending to be asleep for whatever reason she couldn’t figure out right now. Laura narrowed her eyes and Derek grinned before slipping his knees between her legs, his arms caressing her back for a moment before smoothly rolling her underneath him.

“Since you woke me up, I think you should make it up to me.” The grin that graced his face left nothing to the imagination as did the feel of his body. Her brief annoyance fled the moment his lips met hers as did her last thought before desire took over. She really must be an idiot if she was willing to give this up.

The End.


End file.
